Tears Fall
by RK1119
Summary: He would keep fighting for humanity; of course he would. But what exactly was he fighting for? It was no longer for his own happiness. No one could ever replace Petra. No one could even come close. This is a one shot fanfic. Enjoy!


Hi there! This is RK1119 and this is an OC X Petra one shot. My first Attack on Titan fanfiction. All copyrights belong to Hajime Isayama, except Darren my OC. If you like it click favourite and leave some reviews. Anyways enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Tears Fall**

* * *

Darren nuzzled into the crook of Petra's neck and let out a deep sigh.

"Hey" he mumbled against her soft locks, "Do you remember the day we met?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"It was at the fall of Wall Maria… I was lying, wounded on the battlefield, when an angelic voice asking me if I was okay. The owner of the voice put two fingers on my neck to check for a pulse, and that's when I slowly opened my eyes. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Amber eyes locked on to mine with worry. I could tell you wanted to cry because of all the horror you witnessed that day, but you didn't. You smiled, Petra. You smiled, encouraging me to live.

I never told you this, but with the setting sun behind you made your ginger locks burn into a halo around you, and for a brief moment, I actually thought you were an angel. You were so beautiful! We were in the middle of a war zone and all I could think of was how stunningly beautiful you were. I guess that's what they call love at first sight.

After that, I transferred from the Garrison Stationary guard to the Survey Corps, just so I could see you every day. Just so I could feel my heart skip a beat when you smiled at me. So I could laugh along with your contagious laughter. I made it my personal mission to keep you happy, and even though I thought you had feelings for the Corporal, I still wanted to be close to you."

Darren tightened his arms around the woman he loved dearly. She needed to hear this. She deserved to hear this.

"What about our first kiss?" he asked, smiling softly at the memory.

"We were arguing about something, I don't remember what, but we were both pissed off. Then you suddenly blurted out that you love me by accident. You have no idea how quick the anger vanished from my body. How shocked and happy I was that I froze. You decided to prove it through a kiss. I'll never forget how your face went red as a rose when I deepened it. You're a really good kisser, even though I have no experience to compare with you. I'll never forget that kiss. Not ever. It was only the first of many, many to come, but that kiss was special. So deep and serene, unique.

You made me believe that everything is possible, as long as we put the effort into it, and trust our teammates. You made me want to see the day when humanity is free from Titans. Something I never really care about before. I want to see our children grow up in peace. To be free. Not like caged birds, we currently are. To play around without having to worry about a wall or Titans or any other kinds of danger. I never realized how much I wanted this before I met you. I guess that's one of the main reasons why I love you so much."

He placed a chaste kiss on Petra's soft skin and smiled as another memory filled his mind.

"Remember our first date, Petra? You showed up at my door, looking like a fairytale princess. You were wearing that sky blue summer dress with a white ribbon you bought a month before, along with matching white shoes. Your hair was loose, with a single braid at the side, beautiful locks of ginger curls lying perfectly on your shoulders without effort. I remember clearly how you stood there, looking at the ground with a slight blush on your face.

That day, I got to know you even better. I learned how kind hearted and passionate you are. How strong and independent you are, even though you seem very shy. You told me why you joined the Survey Corps, and my heart pounded in my chest. With every word you told me, I fell more and more deeper for you. We became a real couple after that night, despite the Corporal's reluctance of relationships within the Survey Corps. He was probably just afraid that one of us would get hurt one day, but that'll never happen, right? As long as we have each other, nothing can go wrong.

I wasn't planning on asking you until after the 57th expedition, but I can't hold it any longer."

Darren turned to look at her face, still holding her tight.

"Petra Ral. When all of this is over, will you marry me?" he asked, stroking her cheek softly.

She didn't answer.

"I love you, Petra. More than you could ever imagine." A stray lock of ginger hair was gently brushed away from her face.

"And I know that you feel the same way too."

"Cadet Brooks?"

Darren's head shot up at the sound of Corporal Levi, who looked at him stone-faced. His gaze softened when he saw who he was with. The Corporal's usual stoic expression was strained, forced even. It was obvious he wasn't enjoying this at all, and why should he?

To his surprise, the short Corporal knelt down in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder firmly. He jumped, but stayed put, tightening his hold around Petra instead.

"Listen, Darren…" His blue eyes widened as his superior used his first name. That never happened before. His voice cracked and tight as if he was holding back a strong wave of emotion, barely.

"I'm so sorry…" His gaze dropped, staring at the ground. He couldn't bear looking at Darren.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save her…" his voice lowered and at the verge of breaking down. "I-I know how much you cared for her."

"Co-Corporal?"

"We're heading out now, so I need you to be strong. It's much to ask of you right now, but you need to go mount your horse and join your squad."

"Y-Yes sir…" Darren murmured. The Corporal got up and left him alone with Petra once again.

He looked down at her peaceful state, blood smeared all over the side of her face. Her eyes closed, those bright lively amber eyes never to be seen again. Drops of water rained heavily over her face, and Darren finally realized that he had been crying all this time. He allowed the tears run freely as he used them to wipe the blood away. Her porcelain skin was clean once more.

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering there for what seemed like eternity, before he gave her a quick peck on the now cold lips.

"I love you Petra." He whispered. His voice was now hoarse and sore from the sobs he had been holding in. It took every ounce of his will power to slowly, gently let her body slip out of his arms and get up.

As he finally mounted his horse, he caught sight of Corporal Levi, giving him a small nod of condolence, but it didn't do much to ease the pain. He wasn't sure that anything could replace the hollowness he now felt.

He would keep fighting for humanity. Of course he would. But what for? It was no longer for his own happiness. No one could ever replace Petra. No one could even come close.

Darren looked down on his trembling hands, a sharp agony filled his heart. The Corporal had tried to cheer him up. His friends had tried to cheer him up. But how could they?

Indeed, Petra had been pregnant, but they didn't know that… how could they?


End file.
